wow_explorationfandomcom-20200213-history
GM Island
GM Island is a mysterious place designed to serve as a hangout for Blizzard's Game Masters. It is located to the far northwest of Teldrassil, surrounded by unmapped space between itself and the main continent, making it completely impossible — contrary to popular belief — to reach without exploiting. Although there are many rumors and exaggerations about GM Island, it was simply a place for the game masters to login, logout, and then be able to teleport to some standard areas. GMs do not discuss the area. The island is very small, with a mansion (using the model of Stormwind City's Command Center) surrounded by a unique wall and a graveyard. Prison chamber Underneath GM Island, embedded in the lower structure of the island, is a hidden room. This room is completely textured with large white tiles and illuminated with one single light source, leaving a bright circular spot of light in the center of the room's floor. The only object in the room is a single chair. The purpose of this room is unknown to any GM, speculation within the company is that the programmers put it in for their own amusement similar to the room within Wintergrasp Fortress as a Moderator would not need to move a player to question them. The room is a good 100 yards below the surface of the island and has only been seen by a few explorers. *The chair's gameobject is called "The Chair". *Before patch 1.3 and the out-of-game chat interface, GMs would take offenders here to speak with about major offences. *Before patch 1.3, this area was scripted to make a character unable to be found using /who. Exploration (WiP) GM Island has been synonymous with exploration since the beginning with many calling it "the holy grail" of exploration. Below is a list of methods that have been used to reach GM Island in the past. * Vanilla: Prior to 2.0 it was possible to edit Zeppelin or boat paths to take you to any location, many players used this to reach the island. * TBC was the first time the island * Wrath of the Lich King By using Rocket Boots Xtreme and jumping off of Teldrassil you could die close enough to the island to respawn at it's graveyard. * Cataclysm:In Cataclysm WizardTrokair discovered you could use the halloween item Flying Broom in combination with a blink ability to bypass the invisible walls seperating GM Island from the rest of Kalimdor. * MoP: Arai discovered a glitch involving Magic Bamboo Shoots and phasing which allowed you to fly without a mount. In combination with a blink ability you could bypass the invisible walls seperating GM Island from the rest of Kalimdor. * MoP: In Mists Jaburius and his team discovered Second World a desync glitch which allowed you to noclip through everything in the game, including invisible walls. * Legion: in 7.3 a glitch was added that allowed you to walk on air, combined with blink you could bypass the invisible walls seperating GM Island from the rest of Kalimdor * BfA: A modified version of Second World Sources